world_war_three_simulationfandomcom-20200214-history
World War Three Simulation Wiki
Belligerents The Background (2017) Its the year 2017. Many conflicts take place. The first being the Syrian civil war. The second being the Venezuela crisis. The third being the Ukraine crisis. The fourth being North Korea. The final one being the purge of Rohingya Muslims. Due to these incidents many of the nations inhabiting the globe have mixed opinions, such as NATO and Russia in Ukraine. It all started the Chinese Government openly supported a North Korean democratic leader execution. In response to this Nepal, Bangladesh, India, Mongolia, Israel, Thailand, Vietnam, South Korea and Japan form DWP (Democratic World Pact). Leading to another military pact in Asia with Iran, Laos, Kazakhstan, North Korea, Russia, China, , Syria, Hezbollah, Pakistan and Myanmar called the IPP (International Protection Pact). The Americas As the world looked at the cold war forming in Asia, in the Americas nations decided to join sides. By July the US, Canada, Argentina and Panama joined the DWP, whilst Cuba, Haiti, Bolivia, Brazil, Mexico and Venezuela joined the IPP. These nations joined the IPP due to the amount of Chinese aid given for their economies and the promise of empires. The USA and its allies decided to arm themselves from the threat of a new world war. Europe Due to the disunity of the union, the EU collapses. Nations quickly choose sides as the continent is divided. Germany has a right wing election which leaves a Neo-Nazi in charge, the West of the country breaks away and forms 'The Democratic republic of the Greater Rhineland'. Catalonia gains independence in a quick second Spanish Civil War and Serbia annexes FYROM and Albania. Nations who join the DWP include - the UK, France, Iberia (Spain and Portugal unite), Turkey, Greece, Bulgaria, Poland, Norway, Turkey, The Benelux countries, Italy and the Danish. Countries that join the IPP include Belarus, Greece, Romania, Hungary, Finland, Catalonia, The Scottish rebels, Ireland, Serbia and Estonia. However as Fascism wins elections the FGE (Fascist Global Allegiance) is formed. Nations include Fascist Germany, The Austrian Reich, Slovakia, Crete, Slovenia and The Peoples Republic of Croatia. Africa The African continent falls to economic pressure, civil wars and epidemics. Much of the continent falls under the IPP- such as Algeria, Tunisia, Somalia, South Africa, The West Coast (not Nigeria), Sudan and Mozambique. On the DWP is Nigeria, Egypt, Tanzania, Somaliland, Djibouti, Libya, DR Congo and Congo. The FGE also has some land, including Namibia, Angola, Zimbabwe, Zambia and Morocco. Ethiopia is plunged in a civil war on alliance which helps spread Ebola. Other Aligned Nations (2017) FGE- Papua New Guinea, Madagascar, Iraq, Yemen and Chad IIPP- Syria, Costa Rica, Indonesia, Palestine, Poland and Latvia DWP-Cambodia, Australia, Fiji, Sri Lanka, Saudi Arabia and Switzerland The War Starts (2018) On the 23rd of January, Tension spills when Myanmar attacks Bangladesh to 'slaughter the Rohingya', the DWP responds by bombing the capital of the country. China treats this as an act of war and itself, Pakistan and Myanmar invade India, Nepal and Bangladesh triggering the two alliances to go to war. Due to the huge Chinese army, Nepal capitulates on the 25th of January. Pakistan takes Ahmedabad and sends its navy to Mumbai. Japan, South Korea and the USA attack North Korea and Russia at Vladivostok. This all happens within a week. Asia The first things that happen are stated above. South Korea is being overrun by the North Koreans. Seoul is sieged. The first DWP troops reach Taiwan but only to find a Chinese flag over the city. Vietnam and Cambodia send troops into Laos and met with fierce resistance. Thailand is split in half after Indonesia invades Malaysia and captures Phuket City. Indi- Bangladeshi forces win their first victory on the 24th of June at a tank battle outside Dhaka. In the Middle East, Saudi Arabia invades Iran and attacks Yemen, triggering the FGE to wage war on the other alliances. On the 7th of July, Yemen surrenders. Oman and the U.A.E join the IPP to stop Saudi expansionism. The first Israeli forces attack Palestine and Lebanon which has had a Fascist coup on the 24th of September. Operation Frozen Peak starts when the USA invades the Philippines for a more tactical position on the continent. Operation Frozen Peak Due to the stretch of the US army, congress looks for a tactical position in Asia where airstrikes could be easily made. The most tactical one being the Philippines. Congress approves this and sends 80,000 men to take the archipelago. On the 6th of October, they land and conquer Davao, the most heavily defended position in the country. They are quick to conquer Mindanao. On the 3rd of December the Philippian government evacuate to China, but are shot down by an F-16. Manila and surrounding territories are under attack by the 2nd of December and the capital itself sieged on the 4th. On the 7th of December the country capitulated and annexed by the US. The Americas The USA and Canada are attacked on two fronts (Texas and Alaska). A large portion of the Cuban and Costa Rican navy are destroyed at Panama, where on the 31st of January the DWP successfully defend the canal. Peru joins the DWP after border confrontations with Bolivia. a fascist coup starts in Columbia which dominates Venezuela and Panama within days. On the 5th of March, Argentina is attacked in an surprise invasion by Paraguay in Operation Panther. Operation Panther Argentina is slow to move its forces which gave Brazil a lot of time. In all the chaos the Brazilians stage a coup in Paraguay and force them to join the IPP. In a matter of hours North Argentina succumbs. On the 27th of April Argentinian forces backed by Peru retake Corrientes. Operation Panther fails as Uruguay steps out of neutrality and invades Brazil, cutting their supply lines. Europe Europe is a major battleground. On the 7th of March Catalonia and Algeria send troops to Mallorca, capturing the major port of Mallorca in a decisive sea battle against the joint Franco-Iberian navy, crippling it. With only remnants of their navies left, a sea invasion begins landing at strategic positions on the East Iberian coast targeting Valencia. In the U.K Russian backed Scottish rebels capture Aberdeen, with the British distracted, Ireland attacks the North. Along the Rhineland, bitter skirmishes take place, neither side willing enough to suffer heavy loses by crossing the Rhine. However, Italian forces quickly surround the Slovenian capital and besiege it. Austrian forces counter attack and on the 6th of July capture Tolmezzo, crippling the supply line. Fascists forces perform a second blitzkrieg on Poland capturing Poznan in August, Polish civilians are massacred in the thousands, any remaining neutral nations condemn the act. Norway and Finland are locked in a fierce battle over the 457mile border. Norwegian forces had started to advance but are halted by Russian General Yuriy Borisov's secretive manoeuvre through Sweden. The Danish military builds a defensive line called the Aabenraa Line coincidently named after the town passing through it. DWP special forces blow a super carrier being built by the fascists in Norden, Fascist Germany. Turkish forces successfully surround Kavala and fire bomb the port into destruction, a large part of the Greek navy is destroyed. Operation Minos (DWP) and Operation Byzantine (WSP) begin as Greek forces invade Crete and hold Cyprus and Turkey does the same but attacks Cyprus. Operation Minos Turkish forces with high morale look for their next target and fix their eyes upon Crete and Cyprus. Israel is determined to back Turkey up and the Operation begins on the 4th of September with 20,000 troops. The Israeli army is sent to crush the Cypriots and claim the territory on behalf of the Turkish and themselves. They meet a British naval fleet halfway describing a loss of mainland communication and the two navies find that the Southern Cypriots had conquered the north (including British Positions). An army 40,000 strong lands on the island and is met with little resistance- a trap. They kill almost half the troops and injure 2000 more. Cyprus was lost. However Turkish forces land on Crete and overwhelm the resistance. On the 24th of September faced with Greek and Turkish armies, the Cretans retreat to the mountain fortress of Spathi and hold out till the end of the war. Operation Byzantine Almost the exact way Minos was made Greek forces storm the island of Crete with little or no resistance. Once destroying around 90% of Crete's army at the capital they march too Spathi, the last major obstacle. However the Turkish have already arrived and it becomes a dangerous art of trench warfare. Meanwhile Greek troops destroy north Cyprus resistance and train the civilian population on guerrilla warfare. Africa In Africa the war is very slow to progress. Many African nations are wary of Ebola outbreaks in Ethiopia, Nigeria, Morocco and Cameroon. The disease is spreading at a rapid rate due to war and many nations, though allied are anxious to fight. However in the north Egypt has helped Israel secure Jerusalem and the Gaza strip. Fascist forces bomb a civilian packed US bound Nigerian supply ship. The Nigerians respond by naval invading Angola and take the capital Luanda- executing the president. Then in a staged coup d'etat Togo joins the DWP and they annex Benin. The powerful Libyan army pours into an overstretched Tunisia and besiege Tripoli. The Italian navy begin to harbour at occupied Tunisian ports. Ethiopian rebels start and offensive against Djbouti, Kenya, Republic Ethiopia and Somaliliand. They are aided by Oman, Uganda and Somalia- Operation Horn begins. Operation Horn The combined armies of the IPP forces in the area quickly crush the 80,000 strong Djbouti guard and capture the port. Somalia sends 5 tank divisions into Somaliland which asks Saudi Arabia for their red Sea fleets assistance. They start guerilla warfare in March after they are defeated at the battle of Burco on the 27th of February. The Ethipian rebels take the capital and proclaim themselves the new Ethiopia. Saudi Arabia finally breaks through IPP defences in Sudan. South Sudan invades and march upon Khartoum. Sudan agrees to unconditional surrender. Eritrea joins the IPP to stop Saudi expansion. South Sudan then annex the North and starts shelling Ethiopian positions on the 9th of August. Somaliland capitualtes on the 21st of September. Uganda switches to the DWP. The operation is successful but at a cost. They had lost two allies. The war kills a billion (2019) The new year was horrible, most cities were being bombed and people were dying. A UN death count showed the deaths exceeding 980 million. But the war didn't stop Asia Myanmar is facing defeat as a civil war traps the army within Bangladesh. They government is overthrown on the 8th of April. Thailand is able to recover from the initial defeat and push the 3enemy back to the pre war borders.Saudi Arabia backed by Bahrain swiftly forces the UAE to surrender whist simultaneously invading the North in what is Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse